Zombie Love
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hitsugaya becomes a mindless and violent zombie, will he remember his childhood friend Hinamori? Will she be able to love a zombie? Hitsugaya x Hinamori
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello Hello! Yes, another fanfic? Duh...Oh wait, if you are new to my fanfictions, welcome! I don't bite! My name is Hitsuhinax1 and figuring out how you came to my story is because you are a fan just like us of Hitsugaya and Hinamori! So, we're pretty much family here make yourself at home and relax with a cup of tea! thank you for your view and I hope everyone is having an awesome night. I just finished a fanfiction of mine "Erased" so if you get the chance, check that story out and the others as well! This might have some spoilers if you guys are up-to-date with the manga so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! As always have a awesome night and STAY AWESOMEEEE! I'm serious, don't make me come after you! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Synopsis:** Hitsugaya becomes a mindless and violent zombie, will he remember his childhood friend Hinamori? Will she be able to love a zombie? Hitsugaya x Hinamori

 **Spotlight story:** "Erased" - COMPLETED!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 1: The Zombie Captain**

The 10th division captain falls on to the floor, feeling his body being paralyzed by Mayuri's sword. On his chest unable to move, his eyes wide open **"W-What did you do!?"** the zombie Hitsugaya yelled, trying to move his body and glaring to Mayuri.

"I simply paralyzed you from all your senses with my Shikai…yet you still can talk, interesting" Mayuri walking towards the 10th division captain's defenseless body. "I'm going to do a little experiment for your condition and it pains me a little to do this…" reaching in his robe and pulls out a needle "To someone so utterly defenseless."

The zombified 10th division captain eyes widen **"DAMN YOU! STOP IT!"** he screamed defenselessly as Mayuri leans towards him with the needle "In seeing you fight back with words. At least there is a small grain of solace…" he said and injects him in the neck. Hitsugaya feeling something burn through his body as he screams in agony.

 **"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

* * *

From afar, Hinamori finishing up healing her captain "Ugh…Thanks Momo" Hirako Taichositting up. She smiled soon she felt a familiar yet powerful reiatsu in the distance _'S..Shiro-chan?'_ Her captain noticed the reiatsu as well.

Hinamori stood up **"Wait, MOMO!"** her captain called as she shumpo towards the direction. "SHIT!" Hirako following as well. Hinamori's face was filled with worry _'please…PLEASE! Hitsugaya-kun!'_

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Hitsugaya continuing to scream his lungs out as Mayuri watches him. His body slowly being covering in darkness, his eyes wide open with his head jerked back. Hitsugaya saw his world shaking, feeling the painful burning sensation inside his body as if his body was going to melt.

 _'I can't die here!'_ he thought to himself as he continued to scream from the pain _'there someone I still need to protect!'_ unable to remember his goals, there was a strong will to stay in this world and all he could remember is a girl.

 **"HITSUGAYA-KUN!"**

Suddenly his eyes widen as he saw a girl stand few feet away in shock with her hands covering her mouth. He looked at her; unable to recognize who she was but felt something special about her causing his heart was beating…She was beautiful.

 _'W-Who…Who are you…?'_ he thought to himself.

Tears were forming in her eyes _'S..Shiro-chan…What is happening to you..?'_ looking at him screaming, she couldn't recognize him with his strange clothes and dark skin. **"SHIRO-CHAN!"** Hinamori cried out as she was about to rush towards him but, Hirako grab her and pulled her back.

"Momo STOP! It's too dangerous!" her captain said, Hinamori struggling to free herself from her captain's arms. **"BUT-HITSUGAYA-KUN IS-NO NO! PLEASE Let me go!"** Hitsugaya looked at her; she was scared with tears flowing down her face and struggling to be free.

 _'Momo…? Is that her name? Is she…Crying for me?'_ His heart was aching looking at her with tears and how she was trying to reach him with her hand. He didn't want her to see him like this, he clinched his fist _'D...Don't…DON'T...!'_

 ** _'DON'T LOOK AT ME!'_** he yelled inside.

Hitsugaya continued to scream as the darkness consumed him. His mind went blank as he felt himself fading away _'Who are you...?'_ he said as the words echoed.

There was silence, Mayuri stood there watching the 10th division captain lay there on the cold floor with his eyes opened. His skin slowly blending back to his zombified skin color. Hinamori looked at her childhood friend's body, he wasn't moving.

"Hitsugaya-kun…?" Hinamori's tears were flowing out; her captain wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Mayuri looked at the small vice-captain _'interesting…'_ Hinamori slowly walked towards her lifeless childhood friend's body and cried on his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello 911? What is your emergency? Hitsuhinax1: YEAH, JUST DID ANOTHER UPDATE BECAUSE I CAN'T SLEEP! Seriously though, feel like a zombie. But, Honestly, my first chapter is too damn SHORT! So this will make-up for that short chapter, augh...Alright you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans, I better get some sleep or else I might just finish a whole fanfic in one night. LOL That would be some crazy POOP! Anyways, have an awesome night and as always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "The two Hitsugaya & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 2: Awake**

A week past, Hinamori was ordered to return back to Soul Society to look after Hitsugaya who was in a coma. It was early in the morning inside the 4th division recovery, Hinamori watched her childhood friend _'Shiro-chan…'_ There was a knock on the door.

"H-Hai!" Hinamori replied, the door opened and entered Unohana Taicho. "Good morning Hinamori fukutaicho" she said with a gentle smile. Hinamori stood up and bowed before her "Good morning Unohana Taicho."

Unohana could tell Hinamori hasn't been resting since she returned from the battle. Hinamori had always been by his side since they arrived in the 4th division, day after day she prayed he would wake up.

"Hinamori fukutaicho, you need to go home and rest" Unohana said, she had remembered Hitsugaya used to watch over Hinamori when she was in a coma but now it's the other way around.

"I'm fine Unohana Taicho!" Hinamori said with a weak smile. "Hinamori-san…You had been here since you've returned. I will have my team watch him and take care of him. I know Hitsugaya Taicho would want the same…" Unohana said as Hinamori lowered her head.

"Hai…" Hinamori replied back. She looked at her childhood friend once more before leaving the room with Unohana. On the bed, Hitsugaya's fingers slightly moved…

* * *

In the afternoon, the 4th division squad who was in charge of taking turns watching over the 10th division captain. Two shinigamis were stationed inside the room every two hours, one shinigami was sitting besides the captain and one was standing by the window.

The browned haired shinigami looked at the sleeping captain "I wonder what happened…and how did his skin get so dark?" the green haired shinigami looked over his shoulders "not too sure…I don't even want to know."

He continued to look at the captain who was wearing strange clothes with blood around the collar. "Do you think…He went on vacation?" one of the shinigami's said causing his partner to turn around **"What!?"**

"I don't know…I mean, he got himself a really nice tan and everything…Maybe was attacked on his vacation…" he said. "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard! Where do you even get that kind of idea!" the green haired shinigami snapped back.

He crossed his arms and sat back with a stern look "Whatever man, sometimes you have weird ideas as well! Like that one time we went to the bar and you thought the girl was flirting with you but, she was actually just choking on her food!"

The green haired shinigami blew up red and turned around **"S-SHUT UP!** THAT WAS A MISTAKE! Honestly it  REALLY did look like she was flirting-"

His voice stopped as his partner looked at him with a chuckle "What? Finally realizing she wasn't?" he saw his partner's face cover in terror. The green haired shinigami wasn't looking at his partner but at the captain who had his eyes opened.

They stood there quietly, afraid to move "Uhm…Hitsugaya…Taicho?" the shinigami said. There was no response as he stood up from his chair and slowly hovered over the captain. "Hitsugaya Taicho…?" he repeated himself again.

Slowly, the 10th division captain sat up causing the shinigamis to take a step back. The brown haired shinigami gluped "Hey…I think we need to call Unohana Taicho-"

Before he could finish, the captain violently grabbed his robe and threw him towards his partner who was standing by the window. "WHOA!" as they both crashed on the floor, the captain slowly stood up from his bed.

"Get off me man!" he said to his partner and looked at the captain who was standing before them. **"EEEEEK!"** They screamed as they saw the emotionless captain looking at them.

"Bring me the girl who calls herself Momo…Now" he demanded in a cold threatening voice as he glared down at the two shinigamis with his cold zombie eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello! Hello! Hey all your late-night readers, hope you aren't too close to the screen or reading this at night or else you're going to go BLIND! Thank you for all your support for this fanfiction! Seriously, I love you guys with your crazy reviews LOL and I know some are a little lost but that's because this is REALLY far into the manga. To make this quick as possible, check wiki of Hitsugaya and it'll tell you the reason why he is a zombie! And sorry for the huge spoilers for this, but you guys have been warned! Thank you again guys and have a great weekend! YES FRIDAY! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **gamma2015, chowdowntown, ZeldaHildaSabrina & Tearfulneko**

 **bubbly peach:** Haha, I do have to agree her songs are pretty catchy! Nice choice of music and thank you for your review! *High-five!*

 **Trillichu:** Hahaha, don't worry! Probably when you come back there will be lots for you to read :) Have a safe trip!

 **Spotlight story:** "The two Hitsugaya & Hinamori"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 3: Who are you?**

In the 5th division, Hinamori was sleeping in her futons quietly. She heard a faint voice as she slowly opened her eyes. She saw a black butterfly on her futon "eh..?" she said as she carefully held the butterfly in her hands.

"Urgent call for Hinamori Fukutaicho! Please come to the 4th division at once!"

Her eyes widen in shocked _'Shiro-chan!?'_ She quickly got dressed and headed towards the 4th division. She was panting as she reached her destination with shinigamis guarding the recovery room where her childhood friend was.

"W-What's going on here!?" Hinamori said as Unohana Taicho made her way towards her "Hinamori Fukutaicho, Hitsugaya Taicho woke up but… We can't seem to calm him down." Hinamori's eyes widen "Hitsugaya-kun is awake…!?"

Hearing something break inside the room **"WHERE IS SHE!?"** a cold voice roared inside. Soon two shinigamis rushed out the door in fear. Hinamori in shock hearing her childhood friend's voice with pure rage.

"He requested to bring you… He isn't himself as if he doesn't recognize who we are and he has a hostage" Unohana said in a concerned voice "Please be careful Hinamori-fukutaicho, he is not armed but he is dangerous." Hinamori gave a nod "I understand…"

Unohana ordered the shinigamis to stand back and make way as Hinamori stood in front of the door "Hinamori Fukutaicho, please save my partner! He is in there with the captain" a brown haired shinigami said.

Hinamori nodded as she slowly slide the door open and entered the room with the door closed behind her. She stood there with her eyes wide opened; her childhood friend was awake standing in the room holding a green haired shinigami by his robe.

The shinigami was trembling in fear, Hinamori looked at him and smiled "you'll be okay…Hitsugaya-kun, please release him." Hitsugaya stood there unmoved looking at her; the room was quiet as they locked eyes towards each other.

The room was a mess with tables and the bed flipped over. Broken glass was everywhere as if there was a tornado inside the room. Hitsugaya slowly released his grip as the robe loosened, he hurried towards Hinamori.

"Thank you Hinamori Fukutaicho! We should leave!" he said. Soon, the zombie rushed towards them, Hinamori pushed the shinigami out of the way "please leave the room! Don't come inside!" she ordered.

The shinigami is shock at the order the vice-captain was giving him "But-!"

"Your partner is worried about you, don't make him wait" Hinamori said with a smile as she quickly moved out of the way of Hitsugaya trying to attack her. He wasn't paying attention to the other shinigami and had his eyes locked on Hinamori.

The Shinigami quickly took his leave and rushed out the door leaving the two childhood friends inside the room. Every step she took, the sound of broken glass crunched and Hitsugaya was still trying to attack her with his bare hands.

Hinamori watched his movements carefully and realized he wasn't trying to hurt her but, grab hold of her. If Hitsugaya wanted to really hurt her, he would have already…

She stopped and turned around seeing the zombie Hitsugaya reach for her. Hinamori stood still as he grabbed her arms and stood in front of her.

Slowly, he examined her with his empty turquoise eyes. He looked at every inch of her face and body in details as Hinamori was taking her breath from running around in the room. He pulled her close towards him as their faces were only few inches apart. Surprise at his reaction, she was soon staring into his eyes.

"You…Who are you?" he said in a cold voice.

Her heart grew heavy as she looked into his eyes, he didn't know who she was. "Hinamori…Momo" he replied as she said softly.

"Hinamori…Momo…" he repeated suddenly someone stood behind him. Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he was about to shumpo away, he felt something jab in the back of his neck "Augh!"

It was too late; his vision was becoming blurry as he saw the 12th division captain with a wide grin on his face "Ah, finally awake are we?"

"Y…YOU!" he could feel his sensing fading away as he couldn't control his body. Slowly numbing as he fell on his knees, he looked up and saw Hinamori covering her mouth.

Reaching out towards her he fell on the floor.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori kneeled down and held his head; his body was cold as ice. "Don't worry, he isn't dead…It'll be a waste to kill him without any results so I just put him back to sleep."

"He is…going to be okay? What's wrong with him…?" Hinamori asked with watery eyes.

Mayuri look a good look at the two, there was a strong connection between the two. He knew how violent and aggressively the zombified captain was at his state, attacking anyone that gets in his way without any remorse.

He would attack even his own kind but expect for one…The 5th division vice-captain.

The mad scientist looked at the simple girl _'…Very interesting.'_ He snapped his fingers as four squad members rushed in and carried the unconscious zombie out of the room.

"Wait! Where are you taking him!?" Hinamori stood up as the mad scientist put away the syringe "To containment…He is far too strong to be roaming around."

"You're…going to quarantined him?"

Mayuri looked at the vice-captain "What else would you do to a wild beast?" The scientist followed his squad out carrying the zombie captain "…More or less, a Zombie." Hinamori was left in the wrecked room alone…


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hey there late night readers! Yes, updating another story for you guys and another late night update as well. Been so busy I haven't gotten the chance to update in the daytime anymore and the nights I always have the chance to. Man, October already!? Guess I now have a reason to buy a TON of candy...Yet, the truth is the candy is probably going to be all for me LOL :P I just updated my other story "Soul Phone" as well so check that out if you get the chance. You guys have an awesome night and stay safe this weekend! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 4: The Cube**

His fingers twitched as he slowly opened his empty eyes. He was laying on the floor on his side with the sound of a wooden clock ticking and birds chirping softly. Slowly sitting up, he felt the bamboo mat floors under his hands. He looked up and saw the clock, it was already two in the afternoon.

Looking around the room with shoji doors around him, he saw a large sliding glass door with a garden in the background. The room was a traditional Japanese style room with a small table in the middle of the room and above the table was a lantern. It even had a large bathroom with a tub, the room was quite a large cozy room and large enough for two people to live together in.

Standing on his own two feet, he began to look around the room carefully. There were books in a small bookshelves against the wall and a large cabinet. Hitsugaya opened it and saw futons and some yukatas in different colors. He closed the cabinet carefully as he looked out from the large sliding glass door.

He stood there looking at the garden and slid the doors open _'Where..Am I?'_ Soft breeze entered the room as he took a step outside the room. As he was about to step down onto the grass, he looked up at the sky.

There was something different about the sky, there was a corner. Hitsugaya looked around and saw four other corners in the sky as if they were ceilings. Continuing to walk out all the way to the back of the garden, he was stopped by a pictured wall of the garden.

He placed his hand in front of him as if he was pressing his hand on a glass window. Finally realizing there was something wrong with the world he was in, he took a step back before rushing back inside the one-room house. He ran towards one of the shoji doors and tried to open it.

The doors wouldn't budge as he slammed his fist on the door. Shoji doors were only made from bamboo and rice paper, its quite fragile but this was indestructible. He reached for his zangpakto, it wasn't with him.

He tired the other doors, none of them opened for him "What the hell is going on!?" he yelled as he continued to punch the doors leaving no dents or scratches.

"My...What ruckus!" the room echoed with the 12th division captain's voice. Hitsugaya stopped as he looked around where the voice was coming from.

"Hitsugaya-Taicho, it's pointless trying to break out…"

Suddenly the room changed as Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He was inside a glass case with the 12th division captain and vice-captain standing outside of the glass case.

"What is this…!?"

Mayuri walked towards the case and placed his hand on the case "this here is one of my inventions which I call it 'The Cube'. It contains the strongest hollows we captured for experiments…" he chuckled "…I just never would expect to capture a captain in here."

Hitsugaya clinched his fist and threw a fist towards Myrui. Slamming his fist on the case there was nothing, not even a knuckles began to bleed against the case as Hitsugaya glared at the scientist.

"Tsk tsk…Is this how you treat your host?" Mayuri kissing his teeth "I added a special simulator just for you to make you feel comfortable rather than having an empty case and staring into nothingness…Ungrateful!" Mayrui turned around and walked away with his vice-captain following him behind.

"Wait" the zombified captain said as his voice echoed in the glass case.

"Hm?" Mayuri stopped and turned over his shoulder. Hitsugaya looked at the scientist "Where is she…?" This caught Mayuri's full attention knowing the zombie still had some conscience inside him.

"…Where is _'who'_?" Myuri asked with amusement.

Hitsugaya stood there quietly staring at the scientist "…Hinamori Momo" he finally replied. "Hmm…And why are you looking for her?" Mayuri asked.

Why was he so demanding to know where she is? Hitsguaya didn't know why, all he knew was the name was carved into his head and he had to see her. He couldn't understand what was wrong with him…

"It seems you don't know why you are looking for her…" Mayuri said as he continued to walk out the doors "…Maybe it's too soon to tell if you could be saved."

The cube changed back into the traditional Japanese style room, Hitsugaya was left alone in his prison. He looked for anything to throw something at the walls as he saw the books in the bookshelves.

As he grabbed a book, he saw a small flashback...

 _"Come on Bed-wetter, you need to sleep. You studying all night!" he saw himself pulling a book away from a pigtailed girl who was studying late in the night with a single candle lit. "Ah..Shiro-chan...?" she replied sleepily and rubbed her eyes "I'm fine, I was just closing my eyes..."_

 _"Don't give me that, you're drooling all over your stupid books" he placed the book away as he helped the sleepy girl up and walk her back into bed..._

Dropping the book, he held the side of his head "...What was that?" he felt something strange inside him, an emotion he couldn't recall. Hitsugaya looked out the garden with the doors wide open. "…Hinamori Momo" he whispered.

Going up the dark stairs with his vice-captain, the mad scientist started to chuckle to himself. "Is there something funny, master?" Nemu asked.

"The antidote is working better than I expected, hehe" he chuckled as he continued to talk up the stairs. "Hitsugaya Taicho is cured?" she asked in her robotic voice.

"Not quite…Or else he would have returned to normal" They reached out of the containment basement "Nemu, it's time to summon the 5th division vice-captain…I know how eager she was to visiting the poor lonely captain."

Nemu bowed "Yes, master…But, are you sure it will be safe for her? To be alone...With him?"

"If I wanted to get the girl killed, I probably would have thrown her into one of our hollow cages…" Mayuri had an amusement tone of voice "He hasn't attacked her and seems to already sense that she is probably the only soul here that can return him back to normal."

"Mayuri Taicho!" one Shinigami rushed over and bowed. "What is it? Can't you see I'm busy!?" Mayuri said with an annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry but, the 5th division vice-captain has been demanding to see Hitsugaya Taicho and this time, she is refusing to go back!"

* * *

 **"We said no!** You are not allowed inside here!" one of the guards said as they tried to keep the 5th division out.

"Please! You must let me see him!" Hinamori pleaded. She had been trying to get inside since the 12th division put her childhood friend in quarantine.

"You know we cannot allow this Hinamori-fukutaicho! Please return back-"

Suddenly the doors opened as the 12th division captain and vice-captain step outside. "I really do hate persistent people, wasting so of our precious time…" Myuri said as he looked at the brown haired girl.

Hinamori bowed "I am sorry to bother you again, Myuri Taicho…Please, let me see him!" She had been begging to see her childhood friend and making sure he was okay. Myuri looked at the girl and notice she had not been sleeping well with heavy bags under her eyes.

Nemu walked towards Hinamori and let out a gentle smile "..Hinamori-fukutaicho, Hitsugaya Taicho is finally awake."

Her eyes widen, the words rang inside her mind "…Is he…Okay?" Nemu knew she was asking if her had turned back to 'normal', she shook her head "the effect of him being a zombie is still remaining…But, he has requested to see you."

"Are you ready to see him, Hinamori-fukutaicho?"

Hinamori clinched her hands and gave a nod "Yes…" Taking her first step inside, she entered the 12th division building where they were containing her childhood friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hey there! Yes another late night...*puahaha* LOL Sorry, I had one rough day and that seems to make me laugh like I killed someone. Anyways, I hope you guys are having a relaxing quiet evening. Whoo Wednesday! You can't hate Wednesday, helps to get through the day telling you you're half way there, SO HANG IN THERE! Candy...Candy is everywhere I go, my main weekend is milky way...Oooh yeah baby, that smooth rich chocolate taste *Sexy slow motion voice* Yeeeeah~ LOL Okay enough talking about chocolate, that can wait in till halloween! OH! Guys, since I posted a summer one-shot fanfic I decided to post a halloween one-shot fanfic for you guys! Yes, please be looking forward to it! It'll be posted probably the week of halloween and just a warning...It's going to be SCARY! *evil laugh* as always you amazing readers...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **HibarixZhen**

 **Natsume:** LOL thank you for the welcome back! it seems you haven't been on for a while either XD Welcome back as well and thank you for your review! Hopefully I haven't missed much while I was away during the time. Probably have lots to catch up on too XD LET'S JOIN FORCES AND CATCH UP! *Amazing theme song activated*

 **Spotlight story:** "Cold Kisses In Summer"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 5: The chamber**

Hinamori going down the dark steps of the 12th division, she heard roars and growling sounds echo from the walls. She felt her soul shaken by the hollows contained underneath the building.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho..." Nemu placed a hand on Hinamori's back to comfort her. Hinamori let out a small smile "Ah…I'm okay...Thank you Nemu-san…" Nemu nodded, she and Hinamori was part of the women's association club together. They looked out for each other as if they were sisters.

Arriving at the doors, Hinamori felt something heavy. Just by standing near the door she felt her childhood friend's reiatsu pull her down. "Hinamori-fukutaicho…" Nemu worried the reiatsu might be too strong for her.

"Master…" Nemu looked at him as he just shrugged "That's what happens when you don't get your rest...Your body isn't strong enough. But, that's not the problem, he's been doing this all day." He has been releasing his reiatsu constantly since he arrived inside the glass case. It was making the hollows inside the building restless.

Myuri sighed "wasting such precious energy" He knew his glass case was perfect but not enough to contain reiatsu strong as his…This was becoming a problem with the other hollows near him.

Opening the doors, a rush of powerful cold reiatsu rushed out "Kya!" Hinamori used her arms to try to block it even Nemu had to take a knee "Master, I don't think Hinamori-fukutaicho should go inside."

Myuri stepped inside "It's up to her if she wishes not to see him or not, after all she was begging to see him." He looked at the brown haired girl slightly shaking "Are you going to give up and go home?" he asked in a cocky tone of voice.

Hinamori clinched her fist, she couldn't go back. She had waited night and day to see if he was okay, worried if they were experimenting on him and causing him pain.

She slowly stood up and endured the cold heavy gravity. Taking a step forward, she walked inside…

A large glass cube was in the center of the room, her eyes widen. The box was completely black as she saw her own reflection on it. "Is…He inside here..?" ash asked, the room was freezing as she could see her own breath.

"Correct" Myuri replied, surprised by the vice-captain able to stand so close to the cube without fainting by the strong reiatsu. Even his own vice-captain outside and was still on her knees.

Myuri pulled out something from his robes; it was a small necklace with a black onxy stone "This is the key to open the cube; it will allow you access inside the cube anytime."

Hinamori took the necklace "…Thank you." She wore the necklace and hid it inside her robe.

She stepped forward as the cube created an opening inside, it was pitch black inside as she held the sides of her robe.

"You can always turn back" Myuri said in a wide grim. She held her breath ignoring the scientist and stepped inside…

Every step she took it was harder for her to take the next as if she was her feet were covered in tar. Hinamori saw a bright light shining in front as he headed towards the light. Suddenly her eyes widen seeing her childhood friend rush at her with a full attack. Hinamori froze; she couldn't react to his surprise attack that was coming…

The zombified captain's eyes widen realizing it wasn't the scientist who put him in the glass prison but, the girl he had been looking for. Immediately, he moved his fist away from her and slammed his fist on the wall behind her head.

He looked at her as she looked into his empty eyes in shock. The room was dead quiet as he could almost hear her heartbeat beating rapidly and was slightly shaking. Sensing her, she was afraid of him…

Removing his fist off the wall, he took a step back. Suddenly she felt her body feel normal as she fell on her kneels from the sudden change, he had concealed his reiatsu.

Outside of the cube, Myuri felt the room go back to normal "…Just as I thought." He knew sending the vice-captain inside alone would allow the zombified captain to calm down. This was the best for everyone, even for the hollows.

Nemu returned back to her master's side "Master…Is Hinamori-fukutaicho okay?"

"The girl is fine. Come Nemu" Myuri turned away from the cube and walked towards the stairs "We have much to do." They left the room as the doors closed behind them, leaving the two alone inside the glass chamber.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Ahhh! damn, been really busy this week! Maybe it's the weather or something but it seriously needs to get cold ASAP *Checks the weather* it's hot and it's going to rain, how bad can this get!? It's like a free sauna, might as well run around butt naked. Seriously guys, sorry about the wait. I've been reading a few request/reviews on my other stories about making a fanfic about Hitsuhina hiding their relationship. Honestly in my opinion...It would be very similar to "The Royal Visitor" BUT! Another review from Blueboys was making a sequel for "The Royal Visitor" *Huge High-five!* I SHALL THINK ABOUT IT...:) Thank you guys for your support and views! Really means a lot and sorry again for the late updates! STAY AWESOME AND COOL! (Damn this weatherrr!) ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **ApplesStrawberries, Whitealmond & Elemental Mayhem**

 **Blueboys:** Hello! Sorry I didn't reply back on the other fanfic you've reviewed (since that fanfic was already done) and figured *hopefully* you'll read it here! Thank you for the request, I will think about what I can make of a "royal" part 2 but, please give me some time to see what I come up with! Thank you for the reviews :) Hope you feel better, STAY AWESOME!

 **Spotlight story:** "Cold Kisses In Summer"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 6: Waiting**

It was dead silent inside the cube with the only sounds were coming out from the garden and the wooden clock ticking quietly on the wall. She sat there nervously as her zombie childhood friend sat across from her with only the small coffee table between them.

 _'Thank goodness his okay but…'_ she looked at her fiddling fingers. Every time she would look up at him, he would be looking at her with an emotionless expression. This was extremely uncomfortable for the poor 5th division vice-captain…

Her childhood friend has not said a word to her since her arrival.

Hinamori's eyes wandered around the simulation room, everything looked so realistic and felt like she was actually outside in the country. There was a cooling breeze entering the room, the backyard doors wide open as she let out a smile.

Glad her childhood friend was staying here rather than some rotting dungeon with rats and spiders crawling everywhere as she had imagined.

She stood up and walked towards the opened backyard to take a look at the garden. Hitsugaya sat there watching her. The wind flowed through her brown chocolate hair as she smiled softly. He stood up and walked towards her, wanting to take a closer look. Hinamori looked at him with a hint of pink on her cheeks "…W-What's wrong, Hitsugaya-kun?"

He walked closer towards her as Hinamori took a step back.

Each step she took back, he would take a step forward. Hinamori bumped into the bookshelf behind her as Hitsugaya put his hands on the bookshelf to block her from escaping between his arms, Hinamori's heart was beating rapidly as if her chest was going to burst from the tension between them. Leaning in closer, he felt her warmth against his cold skin.

 **-KOOK KOOK! KOOK KOOK!-**

The wooden clock struck with a small bird peaking in and out chirping. Before she could even look at the clock, Hitsugaya grabbed one of the books in the bookshelf and swiftly threw it was the clock shattering it.

Hinamori flinched and quickly moved away from him. She saw the clock and the book disappear on the floor, the clock returned back where it was and the book back in the shelf as if nothing happened.

Sensing some violence inside her childhood friend, she clinched her fist and stood her ground "I think I should go…It's getting late" she had already stayed here long enough.

"Why?" he asked.

"It's late Hitsugaya-kun…I promise to come back tomorrow after my duties. So please be good to your caretakers and Mayuri Taicho" she let out a small smile. He could already sense she was startled and frighten of him.

He stood there and looked away "…When will I remember…Who you are?" Her eyes soften hearing his question "Soon…I'm sure you'll remember who I am." Hinamori stood a step back as the doors opened for her "Good night Hitsugaya-kun."

He looked at her as she turned around and left the room with the doors slowly closing behind her. Hitsugaya walked towards the door to take a final look at the brown haired girl before it closed.

Alone in the room, he placed his hand on the door and looked at the door. He stood there as if the doors were going to open anytime soon and she would return any minute "Goodnight...Hinamori."

Hinamori held her chest as she was outside of the cube. She turned around and looked at the cube with sadden eyes. Seeing him rush towards her when she left made her want to stay but she couldn't because of her duties.

She turned away and rushed out towards the stairs to leave the 12th division.

* * *

In the labs, the mad scientist drinking his tea as he watched the computer screen monitors in the dark lab room. On the other side was the sincerity cameras showing the 5th division leaving the 12th division. "Oh?...Leaving so soon?" he took a sip of his tea.

Looking back on the main monitors, there was a full scan of the 10th division's body and the status of his conditions. "Master...Any improvements from the Hitsugaya Taicho?" Nemu said as she stood behind her creator and looking at the screen as well.

"Not much..." He took a sip of his tea " But, the captain is showing signs of emotions."

"Emotions...? How is that possible...He is-"

"A mindless zombie? He didn't die when he was turned so, most of his cells in his body are still active and fresh" Mayuri said cutting off his vice-captain "The antidote I gave him was to cut connections from that damn stupid quincy girl who turned him. Right now...He is a zombie without an master. A puppet without anyone pulling his strings..."

Nemu's eyes widen "Then...That antidote wasn't something to help him change back to normal?"

Mayuri let out a scoff "I never said anything about the antidote helping him to change back. That procedure is still in progress but it requires a great sacrifice...From both the 10th division captain and the 5th division vice-captain."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hello all you crazy Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Wow...Seriously, my updates are pretty slow huh? Well there is a reason for that! I've been working on "The Royal visitor" sequel and jumping around with my other stories like this one and "Soul Phone" so, yeah...Mind is frying slowly. YUM DEEP FRIED BRAINS! Speaking of Brains, Halloween is coming soon! Excited for some scary fun and candy?! Well...More for the candy. Next week Monday, I will post my Halloween special fanfic so be sure to look forward to that and some other updates as well! I know some think Mayuri is good or bad, honestly he is a mad scientist- I think he is so unpredictable yet PERFECT! Thank you everyone for your support and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **7thScythe**

 **Trillichu** **:** XD Oh god! LOL TC, every time I read your reviews they're so funny and CRAZY. Crazy is something I LIKE! *Crazy High-five* Sorry about the wait, seriously though been crazy busy. I'll have more updates probably next week with the Halloween special coming up and other updates :) So NO WORRIES, Hitsuhinax1 here to take care of you forever and ever! Hope you had a safe trip, stay AWESOME!

 **Spotlight story:** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 7: Strange Clothing**

It was late in the afternoon as the 5th division rushed towards the 12th division district to visit her childhood friend after all her duties were completed. Her captain Hirako understood the situation and allowed her to take the rest of the afternoons to visit.

Walking down the stairs and towards her childhood friend's chamber she saw two 12th division shinigamis talking to each other by the door. One of them had a tray of food and the other was pushing the tray away…

"No way! I did it yesterday night and went back to get the dishes!" The Shinigami snapped. "But he is so intimidating! Why do _we_ have to go in there?! It's not like he is going to eat, yesterday he left his food untouched! AGAIN!"

"Erm…Good afternoon, what's going on?" Hinamori said as the two shinigamis looked at the 5th division vice-captain making her way down the stairs.

 **"OH!** Hinamori-fukutaicho, I'm- I mean, we are so glad you're here!" the Shinigami said with a relief smile. The other Shinigami narrowed his eyes towards his comrade "Don't you dare ask the vice-captain to do your work…"

"What do you mean?" Hinamori blinked as the Shinigami took a sharp sigh "I'm so sorry about this Hinamori-fukutaicho…He's just afraid of going inside The Cube cause of…You know."

Hinamori saw the Shinigami was afraid of going inside as she nodded and smiled "It's okay…I'll take the food for him. You said he didn't eat yesterday?"

"Hai…When I came inside, he gave me quite a spook. He was standing right in front of the door, I thought he was trying to break out but when he saw me; he had completely ignored me and continued to look at the door…"

"When I came back to get the dishes, he was still standing by the door…The food was untouched and I quickly took the tray and left" The Shinigami crossed his arms "It had seemed he was waiting for you, Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Hinamori's eyes widen remembering what her childhood friend said yesterday…

"Please hand me the tray" Hinamori commanded as the Shinigami was happy to give the tray to her. "Thank you Hinamori-fukutaicho!" they both bowed and went up the stairs. Hinamori walked carefully towards the cube and entered inside.

Arriving inside, her eyes widen…They were right; Hitsugaya was still standing and waiting for her.

"You came back" he said in a monotone voice.

Hinamori let in a deep breath "Yes…I brought you some food." She walked passed him as he followed her behind. Placing the tray on the table, Hinamori turned around and saw how close her childhood friend was.

Hinamori jumped "H-H-Hitsugaya-kun?"

He didn't say anything, he just stood there and stared at her. _'Come on Momo! Get a hold of yourself!'_ She shook her head trying to snap out of it "I-I heard you didn't eat anything yesterday! …You must be hungry."

"…I don't feel hungry."

Hitsugaya had lost most of his emotions and didn't feel anything. As if his soul was missing…Hinamori gently touched his arm "Come on…Sit down, you need to eat." He looked at her and let her help him sit down.

She sat down next to him as she took the spoon and scooped some hot creamed soup. Blowing on the spoon to make sure it's not hot, she held it in front of him "Okay…Say 'Ah'!"Hitsugaya looked at her and her mouth, trying to copy her lips…He opened his mouth "…Ah."

She placed the spoon inside as he took the first bite "It's delicious, right?" she smiled.

Looking at her smile, he couldn't explain why he was feeling…comfortable. He felt safe around the brown haired girl yet, he wanted to look after her as well…A strange feeling of wanting her to stay by his side…

"Do you want some more?" Hinamori asked. He nodded gently as Hinamori continued to fed him quietly. After his lunch, she placed the empty dishes on the table and noticed he hasn't changed out of his strange clothing; it had some dry blood and was dirty.

Suddenly Hinamori blushed "Erm…We better get your undress…" she looked at him, his staring was making her more nervous. _'Oh god…I completely didn't think about this…'_ her face was flushed red.

"Okay Hitsugaya-kun, get dressed….I'll be in the bathroom preparing the bath for you!" Hinamori quickly went into the bathroom. _'Oh my gosh…It feels like we're married!'_ as she turned on the water for the bath.

The bath was almost full as Hinamori touched the water to make sure it was perfect, she walked towards the door "Okay! You're bath is ready so you can-" as she opened the door she saw her childhood friend in front of the door.

"Kya!" Hinamori screamed in shock. He was still in his dirty clothes and had been waiting for her outside the bathroom. "Hitsugaya-kun! Oh…You don't know how to change?" she asked as her face slowly started to burn up.

"Why?" He said as looked at his clothes and looked back at her with a expressionless face.

"Erm…I…I guess…I have to change for you…" she said nervously. She grabbed a yakta and prepared herself…Mentally and physically "Okay, Hitsugaya-kun please don't be mad okay? I'm just here to help you change…"

She slowly placed her hands on his coat and started to unbutton his clothes. Hinamori was trembling, she had never done this before even though they took baths together when they were little but, this was completely different!

She took off his boots off his feet and placed them with her sandals. Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya "Shiro-chan…You're wearing a lot of clothes…" she said examining him. His coat fell to the floor as Hinamori worked her way around removing his clothes. She noticed a darken mark on the side of his neck, she gently touched it and her eyes were getting watery.

The area was where he had been injected and was screaming in pain…

"…Why are you crying?" Hitsugaya said looking at her and shook her head "it's nothing!" she smiled hiding away her sadness. Hitsugaya tilted his head to the side to take a better look at the girl who was undressing him.

His chest was fully exposed now, Hinamori's was bright as the sun when she looked at his pants with a strange type of metal connected a leather strap around his waist "Okay…Momo…you can do this…" Hinamori said to herself as she looked towards Hitsugaya.

"Mou…Hitsugaya-kun are you just going to keep staring at me! It's making this harder for me" she said with embarrassment. She placed her fingers around the strange strap "now…how do you remove this?"

Hinamori gently tugged onto it and touched around the sides, soon she started to tug on it harder "Mou! What is this!?" Hitsugaya looking down on top of her head watching her struggle with the strange belt.

Finally a final tug and the belt clicked open. Hinamori pulled the belt out and dropped it on the floor, her hands started to shake. She was getting close to seeing what she isn't supposed to see yet, especially her childhood friend's manhood.

Slowly unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper down, she gently started to pull his pants off. Now the final piece was his boxers, Hinamori held her breath and took them off as well.

Her face blew up and quickly grabbed his robe and helped him wear it. She tied the robe and let out a relief "thank god that is over…" she was still blushing, she saw EVERYTHING.

She brought him into the bathroom "Okay! Shiro-chan take a bath and come out when you're ready okay?" she said as he looked at her. She slowly closed the door, slowly picking up Hitsugaya's dirty clothes and prepared the futons.

She noticed she hasn't heard any water splashing, looking at the door she saw a figure standing there.

Suddenly the door opened, Hitsugaya stood there staring at Hinamori who froze into a statue. Soon realizing, the zombified captain didn't remember how to take a bath 'This isn't happening…Is it?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Yes, been quite busy and haven't updated due to the Halloween special I posted yesterday night, plus its the Halloween week! I hope you guys got your costumes ready and preparing for massive candy to devour...LOL I'll try to update my other fanfic asap, sorry about the delay! Holidays makes me super busy! I hope everyone is going good though, seems like everyone is catching the cold or something...Probably the weather changing. Make sure to eat a lot of oranges and vitamin C! I would hate to see you guys sick :( gonna make me sad...Take good care of yourself and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **wereodd22 & DogBones31**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Building" - HALLOWEEN SPECIAL [ONE-SHOT] completed!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 8: Stay**

The 5th division captain stood there frozen as she saw her childhood friend standing by the bathroom door without a single clothing on and looking at her like a mindless zombie, which he was.

"Don't…Don't tell me you don't know how to take a bath…" She said asked _'Oh my god…This isn't happening. He knows how to attack people but, doesn't know how to dress or take baths!?'_

Hinamori took a deep breath as she entered the bathroom with him; again she was in the situation she was not prepared for. Slowly, she placed him in the bath. He sat in the bath quietly looking at Hinamori who was nervous.

Hinamori cracked a door open a little to let some steam out, she sat there besides the bathtub "Shiro-chan…? When will come back…?" she said in a sad voice.

She missed her childhood friend who would tease her and snap at her for calling him 'Shiro-Chan' Hinamori sighed as she looked at her childhood friend just sit there staring. "Shiro-chan if you are in there, don't be mad at me for seeing your…body, okay? I had no choice!" she said as she grabbed the shampoo and scrubbed his hair "I-I-I swear, I didn't look on purpose or anything!" she continued to rub the shampoo in his hair.

A scent of shampoo lingering in the bathroom, Hinamori took the shower head and rinsed his hair. She felt his hand touching her wrist "Shiro-chan…?" Hinamori felt his fingers touch her wrist carefully as he held her thin wrist.

Suddenly, he pulled her in the tub.

"KYA! SHIRO-CHAN!" Hinamori was now in the bathtub with Hitsugaya. She looked at him with a stern face, she couldn't believe what just happened. "Mou…" Hinamori was completely soaked.

Hinamori stood up and tried to get out of the bathtub but was quickly pulled in again. "KYA! Are you really not in there Shiro-chan!?" Hinamori's hair drenched in water as she looked at him.

She sighed with defeat; it was hard for her to believe not a single soul of her childhood friend inside him. Hinamori removed her hair clip, suddenly he reached for her hairclip and slightly touched it.

"Shiro-chan?" she watched him as he held the hairclip and examined it carefully. "You…brought that hairclip for me when I got my new haircut…" Hinamori said softly and smiled. "I…brought you this?" He asked as Hinamori nodded "Yes…Ah…Achoo!"

Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he quickly stood up out of the water. Hinamori in shock as she quickly covered her eyes "S-Shiro-chan!? What are you-"

Suddenly she felt him carrying her out of the tub and wrapped her quickly in a towel. He placed another towel on her head as Hinamori held the towel, taking a peak through the towel she saw him looking at her with concerned eyes.

She wanted to remove the towel but she knew he was completely naked…

Closing her eyes shut and removed the towels off her "I'm…I'm okay Shiro-chan! Let's get you dried and dressed!" she touched his strong wet shoulders and quickly put the towels over him and covered him.

Opening her eyes, he was holding the towel s and covering himself. Hinamori quickly went into the bathroom to grab his yakata and swiftly she put it on him. "Whew…Thank god that's over…" she wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

He looked at the robe and dropped the towels under him as Hinamori let out a chuckle "Ah..Sorry!" she had completely forgotten to remove the towels before she put the robes on him, she just wanted to cover him quickly as possible.

Gently, she lead the zombie in the middle of the room near the coffee table and placing him on the floor. Grabbing a small towel she began to dry his hair behind him. He kept turning his head around as Hinamori turned his head forward "Shiro-chan! Stay still or else you'll catch a cold!"

Suddenly she sneezed; she was wet from the unexpected bath as well. "You should change…" he said in a quiet voice. Hinamori blinked "Eh?" Slowly, he pointed towards the drawers "…There is an extra robe there."

 _'I guess I could change'_ she thought, or else she was the one who was going to catch a cold.

Hinamori got up and opened the cabinets and saw the extra robes. She looked at it and looked at her childhood friend and blushed. He had his eyes locked on her, her face grew red…

Hinamori grabbed the robe and quickly went into the bathroom. Leaning against the bathroom door she took a relief sigh _'I can't believe this is happening…'_ She felt her chest racing; this feeling was strange to her…

 _'Why am I feeling like this…?'_ She changed out of her uniform and hung it up so it could dry. Taking another sigh, she opened the bathroom door "Shiro-chan, I probably can't leave in till-"

She didn't realize there was someone standing right at the door and walked into his chest. Hinamori's eyes widen as she felt strong arms wrap around her body. Her childhood friend stood there as he embraced her…

"Sh-Shiro-chan…?" her voice trembled in shock as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Stay…" he whispered with his eyes closed "stay here…with me." She really didn't have a choice, her uniform was soaking and couldn't just walk out with a yakata on during the night. She let out a nod "…Okay."

Slowly he released her and looked into her brown eyes. Hinamori let out a small smile "It'll just be like the times we used to sleep together when we were young!" she opened a large cabinet and saw a large futon. As she was about to grab it, Hitsugaya helped her.

"Ah! Thank you Shiro-chan!" they placed it down and set the futons and pillows. "I'm so tired…" she laid down and looked at Hitsugaya "Shiro-chan time for bed…" Slowly her eyes began to get heavy and fell fast asleep.

Her energy was completely drained…

He sat down next to her and pulled the covers over her. Hinamori was deep asleep as Hitsugaya was sitting beside her, continued to look at the sleeping girl and reached his hand to brush her hair away from her face "Good night…Momo…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Hello hello! Hitsuhinax1 here and now has become a human bowling ball. LOL! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving with friends  & family! Oh boy...I ate too much, diet time for me. Way too much turkey in this stomach yet NO REGRETS! LOL Christmas is coming soon and then the New year- Holy crap, another year has gone by! How crazy is that! You guys, we are going to have another great year together! Can't wait, GONNA BE AWESOME! Now, time for an update! I know I haven't been updating as much as usually (Damn you life...) But, I know how many of you been waiting for an update! Again Sorry for the delay! Thank you for all your review and support! Let's get this update goingggg! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Mmfg00 & hilarysplittitaniahiwatari**

 **Spotlight story:** "Always"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 9: Blood**

"Oh captain…" a voice echoed in the darkness. "Captainnnn…" she called out again as he opened his dull clouded turquoise eyes. Floating in the darkness, the 10th division looked around and saw a girl standing nearby.

She smiled as she made her way towards him slowly "Oh captain, I missed you."

"You…!" Hitsugaya's eyes turned into rage as he was about rush a full attack, his body froze. "Ugh!" trying to move but his body wouldn't budge.

She wore a white quincy uniform with a small cap on the side. The girl had blue eyes and long black hair, it was the one who turned the captain into a zombie. Giselle Gewelle, a quincy and a member of Wandenreich's Sternritter.

Her designation "Z" for "The Zombie."

"Tsk tsk tsk" kissing her teeth "so much anger! Why can't you be happy, even when I said I missed you." She gently placed her head on his chest and embraced him tightly"My handsome captain, you should be happy to see me! I am the one who made you like this… Teehee!" she giggled and cuddled against him.

His eyes were filled with rage, helpless how close he was to snapping her neck so badly "Get…Off…ME" he threatened "…You're not real, you're dead."

She lifted her head up and looked at him with a bored look as she pressed her hand against his chest "Shut up, you don't get to tell me what to do." Suddenly he felt his ribs creaking "AUGH!"

"No one tells me what to do! Who you think you are!? Hahaha!" she laughed manically as her hand continued to press down on his chest. Blood began to drip from his mouth, suddenly she stopped.

"Oh no!" she touched Hitsugaya's face and wiped the blood off his mouth "Look what you made me do, silly! You're no good to me dead…Would be such a waste! I didn't even get to play with you yet!" she was becoming aroused.

Hitsugaya glared at her as he coughed "How…How is this possible?"

She smiled as she returned back to his chest gently resting her head on his chest "Aww, I knew you missed me too!" She tightly hugged him as Hitsugaya grunted, forced to be embraced by a maniac quincy.

Reaching towards his neck, she touched the wound "Heh…That stupid scientist tried to get rid of my control over you but…" she leaned her body close towards his as he could feel her breath on his neck.

"As long as there is still some of my blood running in these veins…I can use your body to come back! To be reborn!"

His eyes widen "No..." He looked at the quinicy in shock. If she returns, she'll devour him and hurt the one precious to him. Grinding his teeth, he struggled to get free "ENOUGH OF THIS! None of this is real!" he yelled trying to wake up from the nightmare.

With darken eyes, she turned her head towards the captain as their faces were only a few inches apart "…You want to wake up?" she smirked as she licked her lips "Let me help you."

Suddenly she took a swift bite on his neck as Hitsugaya felt something burn as he yelled. There was so much blood running down his body from his neck as she feed on his neck. He felt his strength fade **"AUGHHH! NO!"**

He shut his eyes tightly; the pain was unbearable as was on the brink of fainting. Unable to fight her off him, he heard someone calling out to him…

 _"Shiro…Chan?"_

The darkness around him slowly fades as Giselle looked around "Tsk, that stupid bitch!" He could feel his body regaining control as he swiftly punch at the quincy but went through her like smoke.

Giselle began to giggle "Don't worry my handsome captain, we'll play again soon…" her body began to disappear "…Very soon."

* * *

Hitsugaya snapped his eyes open as he saw himself on the floor pinned down by the 12th division squad. Holding down his arms and legs, Hitsugaya laid there as he looked up seeing the 12th division captain and his vice-captain.

"What…What are you doing?" he asked, confessed about the situation.

Myuri let out a scoff "What are WE doing? The question should be, what are **you** doing?" The scientist looked at someone nearby as Hitsugaya looked at the direction of what he was looking at. His eyes widened as he saw a brown haired girl hold her arm tightly.

There was blood dripping down on her arm and in between her small fingers.

"Mo…Mo…" in shock he looked at his hands which were pinned down. There was fresh blood on them. "No…That can't be…I did this…?" his voice trembled.

"It was only you and the 5th division vice-captain inside the cube…Who else could it be?" Myuri looked at his vice-captain "Nemu, take her to the 4th division before she bleeds out."

Nemu nodded as she went to the brown haired vice-captain "Hinamori-san…Let's go."

Hinamori shook her head "No it's fine! This was a mistake!" she said clearly trying to defend her childhood friend. "Stupid girl! Nemu, hurry up and take her!" he commanded as Nemu forced Hinamori to leave the room.

"Wait No! Nemu-san, please!" Hinamori pleaded but Nemu shook her head "I'm sorry Hinamori-san…" swiftly she knocked out the 5th division gently as Hinamori fell into her trying to break free "Momo!" watching the 12th division vice-captain take her away.

"I don't understand females…Such complicating creatures" Myuri sighed as he reached for a syringe in his robes "It seems the antidote failed. Hitsugaya Taicho, I don't know if we can save you anymore…"

Hitsugaya saw the scientist come closer towards him with the syringe in his hand. "No…STOP!" soon the world around him was blurry and fell into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:** Ta-DAaa! Hitsuhinax1 here for another update! HAPPY FRIDAY I've really been trying to focus on updating this fanfic because it really hasn't been updated during the couple of days (WEEKS) so time to shine some love and light onto it. Of course, I do have some other fanfics to update which I PROMISE I will do! Wow, is it just me? or the days are starting to go by quickly? Maybe it's because of the massive amounts of hoildays coming...Yes WINTER IS COMING! Weather is freezing and better turn up those heaters, brew some tea or coffee and relax! Christmas is coming soon, I hope you guys been awesome and taking good care of yourself! As always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "Hollow Heart"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 10: One hour**

 _'How…How could I do that to her...?'_

His thoughts echoed in his mind laying on the cold silver table wearing nothing but a white robe. Clouded dull eyes staring at nothing, all he could think about was the girl holding on to her arm and the look she gave to him. Her eyes were filled with worry and concern.

She didn't judge him but, understood the situation. Everyone else looked at him like a savaged monster…How could she look at him like that after what he has done to her?

The sounds of computers beeping in the background and vials bubbling under a low fire heat. He had been there for days, being tested on and samples taken from like a lab rat as the 12th division captain was enjoying himself. He didn't fight them off nor resist, he laid there as if he was already dead.

Willing to accept anything to cure him from what he is becoming. This was far worse than he had realized…He hurt the one who gave him hope and always stayed by his side. Still unable to remember why she was so important or why she cared so much about him. He wanted to see her, making sure she was okay and see those brown chocolate eyes again.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, are you still alive?" a sarcastic voice called out as Hitsugaya laid there unmoved by the call knowing who it was.

The 12th division captain looked down with a wide smile "You've been awfully quiet since your arrival and very obedient during the experiments. Would you like a lollipop? Hahaha!" he laughed "Or…Is there something on your mind you would like to share?"

Hitsugaya took a deep sigh "…No."

Myuri shrugged as he went towards his table and opened up a folder "Well, we tried a double dose of the same antidote I gave you the first time…Still nothing! It's quite interesting that your still alive..."

He began to chuckle as he scanned around the room "Hehe…Maybe we can try a few more 'techniques' I had in mind…" Hitsugaya could tell the mad scientist was slowly losing his mind trying to fix him. Hitsugaya sighed as he turned his head towards the scientist "…It's not the antidote, it's my blood."

"Hm?" Myuri looked at the captain and turned back to his work "I guess you're still a prodigy to figure that out, even as zombie…" Hitsugaya's eyes widened as he looked at the scientist in shock "You…You knew?! Why didn't you do it then!?"

"Of course I knew! You fool!" he snapped. He did counter the quincy and was able to take down the zombie captain himself. Myuri walked towards the table where Hitsugaya was laying on "I would have to drain all your blood to remove hers but…You already knew what would happen to you, don't you?"

Hitsugaya's eyes soften; of course he knew what would happen…He would die. And this time, he wouldn't be able to come back.

He had a choice to drain all his blood and get rid of the quincy blood what is inside of him so he wouldn't hurt anymore but, he wanted to stay by her side. Wanting to remember who she was and why he longs for her.

He grinding his teeth, cursing himself for letting someone like her turn him into a zombie and time was not on his side. He took a deep sigh "…Just do it."

Myuri looked at the zombie with a wide smile "That would be the easier way out, wouldn't it?" He walked towards the captain "I wouldn't mind using your dead body and dissecting it…I always wondered what's inside a prodigy…Oh what wonderful information and discoveries I can unfold! **Hahahaha!"** the scientist began to laugh like a mad man.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya sat up and slammed his fist against the metal table **"ENOUGH!** JUST DO IT ALREADY! I don't care if I'm dead!" clinching his fist as he looked down hiding his eyes away under his white bangs "…I just don't want to hurt her anymore."

Crossing his arms and tilted his head "You would die just to protect her? How foolish of you to waste your life, what could be so special about that innocent girl?" Hitsugaya sat there quietly and nodded "…Yes, I would. I may not know who she is but deep inside I know she is someone important to me."

"I can't risk hurting her again…" the zombie said quietly.

The scientist stood there for a moment and shrugged "I did notice your behavior around her Hitsugaya Taicho. To others, you're like a wild vicious cold animal without remorse killing anyone- not even your own. Your motionless expression when you attack your own comrades, as if you don't have a soul inside that body. But, around her…It was completely different results."

"It must be because your old self knew who she was…Maybe there is some hope" Myuri snapped his fingers as the doors opened; the 12th division squad walked inside the lab and rolled something large which was covered in a white sheet.

"What is that…?" Hitsugaya watched the squad leave the covered object in the room and quietly leaving the two alone. Myuri placed a hand on the object "Hitsugaya Taicho…Do you know why we were taking samples of your blood?"

"You probably thought we were making another antidote to reverse the zombie effect…But, I have a better solution!" He pulled the white sheets off quickly revealing a large capsule "Isn't she just magnificent?"

Hitsugaya stepped down off the silver table and walked towards it.

"As much as I want to dissect your body…I would be more interested if my capsule being successful and you being the first to test it" Myuri smile with a wide grim "It's best to keep you alive…While you can."

Hitsugaya looked at the scientist with a confused look "While I can…?" questioning his comment.

Myuri nodded "This capsule isn't 100% successful rate it'll reserve the zombie effect. If it's successful…Well, everything comes with a price. It will take a few years away from your life span."

"A few years…" The zombie stood there quietly staring at the capsule knowing it was too good to be true to go inside there and come back normal as if nothing happened. But to him, if he had to sacrifice a few years to remember who she was; it'll be worth the lost years. "And…If it fails?" he questioned.

"You die. Simple as that…" Myuri replied back bluntly. This was a win-win situation for the scientist but a gamble for the zombie captain. Coming back alive with a few years shortened or come back dead "I'll do it…"

"Wonderful! I'm sure it'll go smoothly and if it fails, I promise your body will not go to waste!" Myuri smiled widely as he started up the machine. The capsule opened "Now, Hitsugaya Taicho just lay down inside-"

"Before I go in…I wish to see her" the captain said cutting off the scientist "For the last time…"

"BAH! There is no time for that, it's already late!" Myuri snapped, anxious about his experiment like a child at opening his Christmas gift. Hitsugaya looked at him as Myuri let out a scoff "Fine fine! You have one hour to come back!" He shut off the capsule as it slowly closed.

"Wasting my precious time! BAH! ONE HOUR HITSUGATA TAICHO! ONE HOUR!" Myuri yelled walking out of the room grunting at himself. Hitsugaya sighed as he looked at the capsule carefully before turning around towards his clothing which was folded neatly nearby on a table. Quickly changing, he shumpo out looking for the brown haired girl.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:** Hey there everyone! Whew *wipes off forehead* Just finished updating "Soul Phone" and moving on to updating this fanfic! I will try to update "The royal intruder" as well probably tomorrow or so! It's super SUPER foggy outside and it's freezing. Make sure to wrap yourself in a huge heavy blanket cause if you get sick now...You'll regret it! Besides, who wants to be sick when Christmas is coming! And if you are getting sick take those vitamin C, hot lemon honey tea and get a blanket and roll yourself up! Yes, HitsuHinax1 commands you all to become a BURRITO! LOL. STAY AWESOME EVERYONE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Kichona Cho**

 **Spotlight story:** "Soul Phone"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 11: Good bye, Momo**

Shumpoing roof to roof in the night, his eyes focused heading towards the 4th division districts. Trying not to create any sound as he quickly passes by division guards unnoticed. Reaching his destination, he lands softly and leans against the building's wall. Taking a look at the corner, he saw the 4th division patrolling the area. Hitsugaya's hand began to twitch as he held his arm tightly, his frustration trying to get inside was slowly becoming into rage.

Looking at his arm trying to calm down _'…This isn't you.'_ Tightly gripping his arm _'I have to see her…At least for one last time.'_ He thought about the brown haired girl, her smile and how she called out his name…

 _"Shiro-chan."_

The name she and only she would call out to him with her sweet voice. It was somewhat a silly childish name but, he liked it. He felt his rage slowly fade as his arm released its tension. The zombie took a deep reliving sigh…

 **-CRACK!-**

A sound of a twig snapped as the zombie quickly turned to the sound and saw two 4th division guards. They looked at the zombie captain and froze in place, not moving a single muscle in their body and trying not to breathe. Hitsugaya took a look at them and recognized the two shinigamis when he woke up from the recovery room.

Still standing there like statues "…What do we do…?" the brown haired Shinigami whispered leaning toward his partner. "Shut up…Don't…Move" the green haired Shinigami whispered back. "Maybe if we close our eyes…He'll go away?" the brown haired Shinigami suggested.

"What!? Don't be stupid…Only you would do something like that" his partner snapped back in a low tone of voice.

"I don't see _you_ coming up with any ideas!" They began to quietly bicker towards each other as the zombie captain stood there. "…I'm sorry about before" Hitsugaya said as the two stopped arguing and looked at the captain.

They stood there for a while as the brown haired Shinigami turned around "NOPE. Let's run for it! Clearly he WANTS to kill us!" Before he could run his partner grabbed his back collar "Oh no you don't, you coward!"

"Look at him!" he pointed at the zombie "That is the face of someone REALLY angry!"

"That's how Hitsugaya Taicho always looks…" the green haired Shinigami sighed "No offense, Taicho…Always on graveyard shift, he gets scared of everything. I don't understand how he became a Shinigami in the first place. What are you doing here Taicho, you shouldn't be here!"

"I'm looking for Momo…" the zombie finally spoke.

"Eh?" The both said in shock. "You mean, Hinamori Fukutaicho?" the brown haired Shinigami asked, Hitsugaya nodded "I wish to see her…" The brown haired Shinigami shook his head "That would be impossible right now, there's a lot of shinigamis on patrol right now- even we're on patrol!"

"Shhh! Shut up, you idiot! If someone else finds us with Hitsugaya Taicho, we're in trouble!" his partner snapped. "Oh…Oops sorry…!" he covered his mouth quickly. "I just need to know where the room is and if it has a window" Hitsugaya said as one of the Shinigami snapped his fingers "I just passed by there and yes, it has a window! I know where it is, follow me but we better hurry or else someone might see us!"

Hitsugaya followed the two shinigamis as reach towards the window where the 5th division vice-captain was. "Here! This is where-"

"Is someone there?" a voice called out as they heard someone coming towards them from the corner. "Oh shit! Hitsugaya Taicho you need to go! We'll distract them!" The brown haired Shinigami nodded "Yeah, hurry and get inside Taicho!"

Hitsugaya looked at them and nodded "Thank you" quickly slide the window open and jumped inside. Ducking down, he saw lights and voices outside. Soon the lights dimmed as the voices faded.

Peeking outside through the window, there was no one.

Turning his head, he saw a girl quietly sleeping in the bed, soft breathing sounds as she was fast asleep. The zombie went towards her as he watched her sleep; the moonlight lightly lit her face as if her face was glowing.

He never saw anything so beautiful and pure…She was a sleeping angel.

Wanting to touch her hand but saw her arm wrapped from his doing. He stopped and clinched his hand "…I'm sorry Momo…" he whispered quietly. He felt selfish; after all she had done for him. She visited him, fed him, bathe him, helped him dress, and stayed by his side since.

Leaning closely towards her, he was so close to her face as could feel the warmth of her breath. Lightly scented peach, he looked at her with soft eyes and moved towards her ear "Momo…" he gently whispered "…How badly I wished…I remembered who you were and want to stay by your side but if I come back, I promise…"

"I'll never let you go, ever…" He took a deep sigh "If I don't come back… I just wanted to let you know something…" he whispered a message into her ear as lift his head up and placed a small gentle long kiss on her forehead wishing this moment would had lasted forever. Wanting time to just stop...

He took a step back and headed towards the window as he was about to turn around; he stopped himself. Knowing if he stopped now, he would never leave and there was not enough time; he had to choose quickly. "Thank you for everything…Good bye, Momo" he said as he shumpo out quietly and headed back to the 12th division.

Entering the 12th division labs, Hitsugaya opened the doors seeing the scientist working on another project wearing large strange glasses. "Ah…So you have returned Hitsugaya Taicho. Did you say your good byes?" he mocked.

Ignoring the scientist, Hitsugaya went towards the capsule "…I'm ready."

Myuri stood up and removed his glasses "that's good to hear and here I thought you gotten cold feet! Hahaha!" Turning on the machine, the capsule opened "You know what to do." The zombie captain took a step inside and laid inside the capsule. "Now Hitsugaya Taicho, you're going to be in a deep sleep…" the capsule began to close slowly. "Don't let the bed bugs bite…" he heard the scientist laugh madly in the background, everything around soon to fade into darkness and the capsule closed tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note:** Hey there Hitsugaya and Hinamori readers! Yes, as you can tell we are coming to an end of this fanfiction. Don't worry, I still have other stories that needs to be completed as well and speaking of stories- I have a new fanfiction special for you guys! Check out "The Royal Wedding" which is a special sequel of "The Royal Visitor" wedding day special! If you haven't read "The Royal Visitor" I do suggest reading that before reading the winder special I posted today. I wouldn't want anyone getting confessed! Happy hoildays everyone and as always STAY JOLLY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 ***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

 **Syl The tWins**

 **Spotlight story:** "The Royal Wedding" - WINTER SPECIAL!

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 12: Dream**

Hearing the birds chirp outside, the sounds were so close as if she was outside. She opened her eyes slowly and saw two birds chipping on her window sill with the window open half way. _'Did I leave the window open last night…?'_ she couldn't remember opening the window at all.

Sitting up from the bed, the birds flew away from the sudden movement inside the room. Hinamori looked at her wrapped arm "…I guess it still hasn't been fully healed yet." She walked towards the window and opened it all the way.

A soft breeze entered the room, it was a beautiful day but couldn't help something was missing…

"Hm? What is this?" Looking down, she noticed strange boot prints on the floor. They were slightly dirty and bits of grass on the floor as if someone came inside from the window. She began to trail it towards her bed and the foot prints followed back out the window.

 _'…Shiro-chan? It can't be!'_

* * *

His white hair swayed back and forth in front of his closed eyes; surrounded in water he opened his dull turquoise eyes. He was alone in the dark blue ocean floating in the middle. He wasn't floating up to the surface or drowning down into the deep as if he was being judge if it was alive or dead.

He touched his throat _'I can breathe…'_ Realizing he was in a dreamworld. Looking up there was some rays of light shining on the ocean's surface but heard something calling out to him down, he saw a large ice crystal rise up, it was bright and glittering. Hitsugaya looked at the large crystal in front of him "What is this…" he reached and slightly touched it.

The crystal began to pulse as it began showing him something…

Hitsugaya looked closely as he saw a little brown haired girl and a white haired boy. His eyes widen "Is that…Me?" he continued to watch as the brown haired girl watched the boy spin tops. He saw her bright smile and was amazed at the boy's talented skills.

He slowly reached and touched the girl's face on the crystal "…Momo?" he realized the bright smile she gave.

"Yes, that is Momo…When we were young together…" a voice called out and echoed.

His eyes widen from the voice which sounded identical to his own voice "Who's there!?" his voice echoed as he looked around to see where it came from. The crystal began to glow, the zombie look at the crystal showing his own reflection like a mirror but, there was something different…

Taking a closer look, the reflection didn't follow his movement but stood there staring back. He had the same colored hair and clothing but his skin was normal and his eyes weren't dull like his but was a vivid turquoise color.

"You're…Me?" he asked the reflection on the crystal. "What's left of you…" the crystal replied. Taking a look at the crystal, it was quite beat up with broken pieces floating around it. "Everything is slowly fading away…" the crystal said.

The zombie's eyes widen as he saw the crystal slowly breaking apart and was becoming smaller "What can we do!?" The reflection crossed his arms and shook his head "You need to remember why you wanted to protect her. Why she was important to you in the first place…"

"Can't you just show me!?" The zombie placed a hand on the crystal, the reflection glared at the zombie "That isn't something that can be shown…"

"Was she _really_ nothing to us?"

The zombie captain stood there for a moment, he was wrong. She was someone very important to him; he could feel it deep inside. "Are we really that pathetic that we can't remember…? Maybe it's best for her to find someone else to protect her since we can't even find a reason why we should in the first place" the crystal said coldly.

"We even almost killed her once…With our own sword and hands."

His eyes widen as he looked at the reflection on the crystal "What… did you say…?"

"She deserves someone better…Someone who can protect her from any danger and be with her when she needs to be safe!" Suddenly the crystal showed a memory causing the zombie captain to shake.

The image was himself behind her with a sword going through her chest…

"That…That isn't me…THAT ISN'T ME!" he roared as he saw himself carrying her in his arms with blood, she looked at him "Why…Shiro-chan?" the voice that ringing in his ear causing him to cover his ears and take a step back "STOP IT!" he was panicing.

The crystal roared "Look at you! How you let yourself become a zombie and controlled, do you really think someone like you can protect her!?"

"You had forgotten who she was! You don't deserve her…"

 **"ENOUGH!"** he slammed his fist against the crystal "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP! I WILL PROTECT HER!" his roar echoed in the darkness, everything just became dead silent with the one sounds of his deep breathing. Looking down with his eyes hidden away under his bangs

"Why do you want to protect her…?" the crystal asked.

Looking down below into the deep dark sea, he had a moment as he just stared below. "I know and I can't forgive myself what I have done in the past…" he finally said "But, I will become stronger for her…Because…"

He took a moment and a deep breath "Because…I love her." Suddenly he felt something in his heart as it was slowly beating. He felt the blood rushing through his finger tips and into his whole body. His reflection smiled "You finally admit it…" The reflection slowly stepped out and entered the zombie's body.

He felt the warmth of his blood flowing through his fingers and the feeling was something he could never imagine. This was the feeling of being in love…

Suddenly he heard a high pitch scream echo. The crystal slowly began to creak as the zombie's eyes widen soon, the crystal shattered. Bits of crystal falling and behind the crystal was the mad quincy girl. She gave a menacing look at the zombie "...You think you can get rid of me?!"

She soon jumped on the zombie and held down his throat tightly "How dare you!? HOW DARE YOU!?" The zombie tried to remove her hands off his throat as it was hard for him to breathe "Ugh...!" She smiled widely "…I told you we'll play soon, my dearest captain. Remember, I'm the one who made you like this; now time is up…! GIVE ME BACK WHAT'S MINE!"

The zombie shut his eyes _'This...This can't be the end...'_ Continuing to struggle with the mad quincy, his vision was getting blurry as he looked up at the surface of the ocean. It was beautiful; it reminded him of her. She would always be his light in the darkness and her warm smile would always melt away his fears. He closed his eyes slowly remembering his moments with the brown haired girl named Hinamori Momo.

 _'Momo...I'm sorry, I can't keep my promise.'_

 _'...Promise...A Promise.'_ The word echoed in his mind he remembered something from before. Suddenly he saw himself looking at a brown haired girl as she lifted her tiny pinky finger up towards him...

 _"Shiro-chan!" she said with her pinky finger up and smiled "No matter what happens, even if we go our separate ways or anything! I want you to promise me something..." The white haired boy look at her with an annoyed expression "What the hell are you talking about? Nothing is going to happen stop being so weird!"_

 _"Shiro-chan! I'm serious!" she gave a pouting look at him as he let out a defeat sigh "...Fine. What is it?" She smiled softly "I want to make a promose that...We'll always protect each other." His eyes widen taken back from the request. Soon he looked away to hide his blushed cheeks "W-Whatever! What a stupid promise...Fine!" he lifted his pinky finger towards her and hooked it quickly and tightly. Truthfully, he wanted them to be together always, just them alone..._

 _"I-I promise..." he said quietly as she let out a giggle "Thank you Shiro-chan!" soon she embraced him as his face burned up "B-BAKA! Get off!" she giggled as she held on to him tightly "I can't do that Shiro-chan! We promised to protect each other so I'll never let go!"_

"What-What is happening!?" Giselle felt her strength fading and her grip began to loosen. Laying there quietly, he slowly opened his eyes; one eye was still clouded and the other was vivid turquoises as if they were glowing. He quickly grabbed her arm and tossed the quincy off him.

"Ah!" she hit the floor, weakly she looked at the zombie captain slowly getting up on his own two feet with his side facing her. He turned his head and stared down at her. She saw the color of her eyes knowing he was returning back to normal, this had never happened before with her zombies. She felt the zombie becoming stronger by every second "This can't be! What's going on, that is MY BODY! MY BLOOD!" she screamed.

"Not anymore..." Hitsugaya said, she looked at her own hands as her skin and flesh began to fall apart slowly. "NO! NO!" she held her flesh trying to put them back together. She looked at him with mad eyes realizing his heart was beating which was killing her own blood "...I RIP THAT HEART OUT!" She rushed towards him but, she fell down as her entire leg fell apart.

"AHHH!" She screamed in pain soon, her whole body began to fall apart "YOU BASTARD!" her body disappeared and her screams echoed into the darkness. Hitsugaya held his chest feeling his heart beat slowly. Looking around, All he could see is his shattered and broken memories around him. He felt hope was all lost…He was so close retrieving all his memories.

He saw something glow faintly as he saw one crystal pulsing brightly. Walking towards the crystal and picked the crystal up gently. The crystal weakly pulsed in his hands "…What can I do?" wanting to mend his broken memories. The crystal continued to pulse slowly as the crystal began to float off his hands. Suddenly the crystal showed a fuzzy image inside it…

It was the 4th division as he saw a tall captain of the 10th division walking back and forth; he had white semi-spikey hair and was nervous about something…

The doors opened as one of the 4th division members came out; the white haired captain rushed towards him and had a brief talk before entering the room. Following the captain, he entered the room and saw the captain next to a woman holding something small in her arms.

They were talking but there were no words as she handed him the small wrapped baby in his arms. He saw the captain smile with tears. Hitsugaya's eye widen, realizing that was him but an older version of himself. He remembered having a dream about this. He saw himself as a married to his childhood friend and was a father.

It was the best dream he ever had and wanted it to become true.

Soon, his memories started to rush into his mind as he saw a large white light. The capsule opened as he slowly took a step out of it with his head down. His skin back to normal and slowly lifted his head up. He opened his vivid turquoise eyes.

Myuri smiled widely "Welcome back…Hitsugaya Taicho."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's note:** Hey there Hitsugaya and Hinamori readers! Happy new years, let's have another great year together and make it better than the last! I just got back and it's pouring rain! But, it's a good chance to catch up on updates which I better started on soon! Thank you for being patient with me during the crazy Holidays and all of your support! Now, as always- I will work on my other fanfictions ASAP! But I want to take this moment to thank everyone for reading my fanfics during the year and always know I'm always grateful for all you your support! THANK YOU EVERYONE AS ALWAYS- STAY AWESOMEEEEEE! ****Please NO FLAMES****

 **Spotlight story:** "The Rumor"

 **Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

 **Zombie Love**

 **Hitsuhinax1**

 **Chapter 13: Returned [FINAL]**

The capsule opened as he slowly took a step out of it with his head down. His skin back to normal and slowly lifted his head up. He opened his vivid turquoise eyes.

Myuri smiled widely "Welcome back…Hitsugaya Taicho."

He at his hands carefully, he could feel the tips of his fingers and the warmth of his hands. He felt his heartbeat, he had returned back to normal. "Hitsugaya Taicho...Do you know who I am?" Myuri questioned to make sure the 10th division captain had returned fully with his memories.

Hitsugaya looked up at the mad scientist and took in his first deep breath in; he exhaled as he began to slowly walk pass the scientist "Myuri…You have my thanks."

Myuri looked at the 10th division captain with a wide smile, no longer a zombie but back to the 10th division captain. It was rare for someone like Hitsugaya to thank someone but in this case, without Myuri's capsule he wouldn't been able to return back to normal. "Oh...No, thank you Hitsugaya Taicho. Without you, there wouldn't be an experiment...would there?" he began to laugh like a mad man.

Hitsugaya taking slow steps, he still felt his body slightly stiff.

Myuri watched the captain trying to walk normally "You'll feel a slight change in your body, the new cells are adjusting themselves inside you and will take a few days. You shouldn't push yourself too much or else you'll hurt yourself-"

Before Myuri could finish, Hitsugaya shumpo out the lab leaving the scientist alone. He let out a scoff at the captain's strength and regeneration rate "Nevermind...Of course, he is the 10th division captain after all..." He began to laugh at his successful machine alone in the lab.

* * *

In the 3rd division, the 5th division quickly dressed as she looked at the boot prints on the floor. _'Please…Please be okay!'_ Rushing towards the door, she stopped and her eyes widen…

She saw someone wearing a strange uniform and white hair. His head lowered hiding away his eyes under his white bangs. He stood quietly there as she looked at him "…Shiro-chan…?"

His skin wasn't dark but, was light peach. Suddenly, he lifted his head up and looked straight into her brown eyes. Hinamori saw two bright vivid turquoise eyes; her eyes began to slowly fill up with water.

He took a step inside with the door closed behind him and looked at her with soft eyes "…Momo, I'm back."

Both alone in the quiet room, she lifted her hand up and placed it softly on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned closely towards her warm soft hand. Tears began to fall as she smiled "…Welcome back."

He opened his eyes and smiled. He leaned in and embraced her in his arms. Hinamori felt his heart beating against her own chest as she dug her face against his shoulder, tears wouldn't stop; she was too happy to have him back.

"Thank you Momo…" he whispered, he remembered everything since he had become a zombie. When he was in pain, she reached out for him and cried for him. Even when everyone else saw him as a monster, she stayed by his side and always smiled.

How lucky he was to have someone like her in his life and worth fighting for. He would do anything just for her to be happy. He held her closely with his arms wrapped around her, the scent of peach lingered and felt this is where he belonged.

"Shiro-chan…I heard what you said when you come here last night, I thought it was a dream…" she lifted her head up as their faces were close towards each other. He leaned against her forehead as he still held her close "…It wasn't, I really meant it…"

Hinamori closed her eyes and smiled "…You told me, to always keep smiling and I was the best thing that ever happened in your life." Hitsugaya looked at her and reached to wipe away her tears "…I couldn't have returned back to normal without you, Momo…I love you."

She felt the world stop as she looked into his eyes deeply, she was so happy "I love you…Toshiro." He smiled as he held her cheek and leaned in closely towards her lips. Pressing his lips against hers, they kissed. They stood in the room alone as they shared their first moment together and first kiss.

They soon broke the kiss and embraced each other. Hinamori felt Hitsugaya leaning onto her quite a bit "Toshiro...?"

"Sorry Momo...I'm still getting used to my body adjusting..." he said softly but weakly. "Shiro-chan!" she held him as she helped him towards the bed. Laying him on the bed gently, she held his hand "Mou...You shouldn't have pushed yourself."

He let out a small chuckle, it's ironic seeing himself like this when he was the one who was suppose to be watching over her. "I wanted to see you..." he said with half opened eyes "more than anything..." Soon, he closed his eyes and drifted away to sleep as he held her hand tightly. Hinamori smiled and sat on the side of the bed watching over him quietly.

* * *

The 10th division returned back to normal as his squad welcomed their captain back. Myuri's capsule helped others who were turned as well return back to their old shelves with the same sacrifice, losing a few years of their life span. Sadly, some did not make it...

To Hitsugaya, it was worth losing the years to return back to his love.

In the 12th division labs headquarters, the scientist sat in his seat working on another project quietly alone. Nemu entered the room with an update "Taicho…There is no one else with the zombification, everyone has been cured or...deceased."

"Hmm…That's good to hear" he let out a deep sigh "Too bad I wasn't able to examine Hitsugaya Taicho's body…Hmmp!" Nemu walked and stood beside her captain "…But, he lost a few years of his life span."

"Ha!" He let out a laugh "I doubt he would care about a few years lost to return back to normal" he looked at Nemu "That 5th division vice-captain, isn't she a few years older than the captain?"

Nemu nodded "Hai…But, why the sudden question, Taicho?"

"No reason…" he went back to his work "Matter in fact, she isn't older than him anymore…They'll probably grow old and die around the same time. Guess the captain already knew about that already."

It was true, Hinamori was a few years older than Hitsugaya but to the years he lost; they're practically the same age now. "I see…" Nemu smiled softly "…It was a win-win situation for him." She took a bow and left her captain alone in the lab as he continued to work on his projects.

On a hill, they sat down under a tree as he held the brown haired girl in his arms and leaned against the tree. He looked at the brown haired girl with tears in her eyes. He had told her what happened and his years lost during his recovery.

"Momo...Why are you crying?" he looked at her as she wiped away the tears "I feel like…I'm going to lose you again but this time, there won't be a cure." No one can stop time or aging, even death gods have a time limit.

He held her closely "…Don't worry, we'll always be together. We're going to grow old together. I promise." She turned her head over her shoulder "…You promise?"

He let out a soft chuckle "Have I ever broken a promise...Bed-wetter?"

Hitsugaya leaned in for a kiss on her forehead and left a long lingering kiss before pulling back "…I promise we'll be together always." They sat there watching the sunset together as the warm orange glow shined in their bright eyes and their bright future together.

* * *

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading the final chapter of "Zombie Love" If you are new to my fanfics, check out my others! I know you'll love them and thank you for your time! Have a wonderful day and stay awesome! **-Hitsuhinax1**


End file.
